Freight containers are used for transferring goods from one location to another location. Freight containers may be transferred via a number of different modes such as, overseas transfer, rail transfer, air transfer, and tractor trailer transfer.
To help improve efficiencies freight containers that are used to transfer goods have been standardized. One such standardization is overseen by the International Organization for Standardization, which may be referred to as “ISO.” The ISO publishes and maintains standards for freight containers. These ISO standards for freight containers help provide that each freight container has similar physical properties. Examples of these physical properties include, but are not limited to, width, height, depth, base, maximum load, and shape of the cargo containers.